John Locke (timeline parallela)
| Ultima= | Count=7 | Centric= | Nome=John Locke | Età=48 | Nascita=30 May 1956 | Professione=Supplente | Luogo=Tustin, California, Stati Uniti | Status=Vivo | ReasonAus=...to participate in a walkabout tour out of Melbourne. He took the trip on behalf of his company for a business conference. | ReasonTrip=...to return home | Familiari=Mrs. Locke - Nonna - Padre Emily Locke - Madre - Fidanzata | Attore=Terry O'Quinn }} :Puoi trovare la sua controparte nella timeline originale. John Locke è un insegnante sostituto e un passeggero paraplegico del Volo Oceanic 815. E' andato in Australia per prendere parte ad un walkabout, ma non è stato ammesso a causa della sua disabilità. Una volta tornato negli States, Locke perde il suo lavoro perchè viene licenziato. Gli viene dato un nuovo lavoro da come insegnante sostituto. Un giorno, mentre esce da scuola, viene investito intenzionalmente da con un automobile, e il suo destino è al momento sconosciuto. Prima del volo Before his trip to Australia, Locke went on a hunting trip with his . A photo from this outing was prominently displayed in his cubicle at the box company where he worked. After meeting , he took a vacation with her to the beach. A photo of him standing next to Helen during this vacation was also displayed in his cubicle. In 2001, Locke received his private pilot's licence and begged his father to be his first passenger. However, the plane crashed on take-off, leaving Locke paralyzed and his father in a vegetative state. Locke was sent to Sydney to attend a conference on behalf of his company; however, he first missed an appointment with Ken Fisher, and ultimately did not attend a single conference event. Instead, he tried to take part in a walkabout out of Melbourne, but was turned down because of his disability. Aboard Flight 815 On the flight, John was reading a safety brochure, which lead Boone, sitting nearby, to say it wouldn't be any use if the plane went down. John replied a good pilot could negotiate a water landing, and the fuel tanks would keep the plane afloat until the survivors could get onto the liferafts. The conversation continued: Boone explained he was in Australia to get his sister out of a bad relationship, but she didn't want to come back with him. Locke said he went on a walkabout for ten days in the Australian outback, which greatly impressed Boone, leading him to remark that if the plane did crash, he'd stick with Locke. After the flight Upon arrival in Los Angeles Locke discovered Oceanic Airlines misplaced his case of knives, which had been checked in as baggage. In a small Oceanic Air office, Locke filled out paperwork for his missing case. There he met Jack Shephard. Jack told Locke that Oceanic lost his father because they couldn't locate his coffin. Locke replied to Jack that Oceanic had no idea where Jack's dad was because the airline lost his dad's body, not his dad. Seemingly grateful to hear this perception of the ordeal, Jack noticed Locke's condition and asked him about it. "My condition is irreversible," Locke said. "Nothing is irreversible," Jack replied. He offered Locke a free consultation, gave him his business card and held the door open for Locke to wheel out. When Locke returned home, the wheelchair lift on his van malfunctioned, prompting him to try and make a jump on his chair, several inches above the ground. He failed, falling out of his wheelchair and triggering the lawn's sprinklers. This caught the attention of his fiance, Helen. She brought him in and asked how the conference he supposedly attended for work went. Locke lied and told her it went well, while again professing his love for her. Then at work, Locke's boss Randy confronted him about what Locke actually did on his company-paid trip to Australia. Locke attempted to lie to him, but was caught. Despite Locke's pleading, Randy fired him mercilessly. When Locke returned to his car, he was irritated to find that someone had parked a large SUV next to him, giving him no room for his wheelchair lift. He attempted to use the lift anyway, only to have it stall before coming in contact with the other car. Enraged, he slammed the rear of the other car, which activated the alarm. This prompted its owner, Hugo Reyes, to come out. After a minor argument, Hugo introduced himself. When told that Locke was just fired by Randy, Hugo shrugged Randy off as a "huge douche", and offered to help Locke get his job back. Locke politely refused, and Hugo gave him the number of a temp employment agency he owns. At the temp agency, Locke refused to take a banal standard personality test. He met with the agency's manager, and asked to be given a job as site operator for a construction company. The manager, Rose, suggested that this would be a poor fit for him, and asked John to "get real". Locke asked what she knows about reality, at which point she revealed she had terminal cancer. Locke ended up taking another job as a substitute teacher. The next day at an unnamed high school, Locke subbed classes for a PE teacher and a Health teacher, then went to the faculty lounge for lunch. There he met Ben Linus, a history teacher, who made quick friends with John. Later, when he overheard a conversation between Dr. Linus and Dr. Arzt, Locke suggested that Dr. Linus should be the school principal. Dr. Linus asked "Who's going to listen to me?" to which Locke raised his hand and replied "I'm listening." Having gained some knowledge of the original timeline, Desmond Hume sought out the other passengers of Flight 815, including Locke. Desmond found Locke at the school and observed Locke from his car. Ben noticed Desmond watching and went over to question Desmond, who claimed to be checking out the school for his children. As he finished talking to Ben, Desmond started the car and deliberately ran down Locke while he was crossing the parking lot in his wheelchair. The impact sent Locke flying over the vehicle and he landed on the pavement. Ben dashed over to Locke and shouted for someone to call an ambulance. Locke was then brought to St. Sebastian Hospital via ambulance, accompanied by Dr. Linus. As Locke's gurney was wheeled inside, he passed by a wounded Sun, who recognized Locke and commented on this to Jin. Sun appeared frightened of Locke, possibly due to original timeline memories of the Man In Black that had taken Locke's form. (With some of the passengers of Fight 815, memories of the original timeline such as with Charlie Pace and Desmond Hume were recovered by having traumatic, near death experiences, something Sun and Locke had in common.) As Locke was wheeled away a slight smile seemed to appear on his face, as if he suddenly remembered Sun and/or Jin from the original timeline. Once inside, Locke was prepped for surgery. Jack was called in to operate on him. As Jack was starting the surgery, he noticed Locke's face in a mirror and remarked to the other surgical staff that he recognized Locke.